Kitty n Jeff's Misadventures - Koopa Maze
by TheShinyOshawott
Summary: Bowser's made an Underground Maze, and sent Kitty and Jeff to help Mario get tricked, but will they even make it back out?
1. Chapter 1 - The Plan

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Kitty whacked the signpost into the ground near a blue pipe, near the Mario Brother's House. Jeff was writing something on paper. "What are we doing again?" Kitty asked, wiping his head from the heat of the Sun. "Bowser explained it all an hour ago, remember?" Jeff answered, not looking up from writing.

[1 hour earlier...]

"Alright you two useless dolts." Bowser said to Kitty and Jeff, standing in front of him while he was on his Throne. "I want you two to trick Mario and...green stache' into thinking the Blue Pipe that KB and his friends set up near their house, leads to cake. It leads into my new deadly Koopa Maze, where the exit will be automatically sealed. Then I want you to go there through the secret entrance just outside of the Dungeon, where Peach is held. You'll go to the Pipe and plant another sign, saying how awesome I am that I tricked him." He Informed the two, passing Kitty a Map of the Koopa Maze.

[In the Present...]

Jeff stuck the paper onto the sign, and Kitty nailed it in. It read; "Dear Mario. I dropped my cake down this pipe, and I would love it if you found it for me. If you can find it you can keep it! Love, Peach."

"Dude, it looks just like her handwriting." Kitty said, staring at the letter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Secret Entrances?

The secret entrance door swung open, and Kitty and Jeff both stepped out. They shut it, and looked at the map.

"The entrance that Mario will take is over here...and we're over there..." Kitty said to himself. "Ok, this way." Kitty told Jeff, as he walked forward. They hopped over a lava pool, and landed on a lone platform. "Hey guys." a voice from above said. Kitty looked up and saw a Thwomp. "Aren't you the guys putting the signs up?" He asked them. "Yeah, we're just going to hang up the last one." Jeff said to the Thwomp. Jeff proceeded forward. "Squash Mario good when he comes by" Kitty said to the Thwomp, winking. "Oh, wait you guys dropped...never mind." The Twhomp tried to tell them two, but they had left.

Kitty put a nail into a hole in the rock which had dirt, until it was sticking out slightly. Jeff hung the sign up, and put a new piece of paper on it. Kitty nailed it in and wrote; "Dear Mario. BWAHAHAH! I've trapped you inside my new awesome Koopa Maze, and you will never find your way out! Signed, Bowser the Awesome."

"That so looks like Bowser's handwriting." Jeff said. Suddenly, Mario dropped from the pipe, followed by Luigi, who fell on top of him. Jeff and Kitty jumped behind a rock out of sight.

"I knew it!" Mario shouted angrily, reading the sign. "I told you Mario." Luigi said. "Well, we have to get out of here." Mario said, and walked off, with Luigi following him. "Well, they already fell for it." Kitty said. "Yeah, but the pipe is shut too." Jeff whispered. "But I got the map." Kitty said, holding his hands out. "Please tell me you put the map in your shell." Jeff said, looking at Kitty's empty hands. "Oh, Shit."


	3. Chapter 3 - Lost

"What could of happened to the map?" Kitty said in a frantic panic, pacing backwards and forwards.

[5 minutes earlier...]

Kitty hopped across the lava, letting go of the map accidently. A Thwomp noticed it burning up in the lava.

""Oh, wait you guys dropped..." The Thwomp tried to say, but the two Koopas had already left. "...never mind."

[in the Present]

"We just have to find a way out of the maze!" Jeff said, determined to get out.

"With two dangerous Plumbers lurking around trying to get out too? Nuh-uh!" Kitty protested.

"Okay, let's eat then. Do you want AIR CAKE, or OXYGEN FRUIT?" Jeff told Kitty.

"Yeah, we do have nothing to eat." Kitty said sadly. The two Koopas began to make their way through the maze.

"It's dark," Kitty said.

"Ya think?" Jeff answered.

"and spooky."

"No shit."

"and Gray."

"Just shut up."

"and evil..."

"What the fuck did you expect from Bowser?"

The Duo stopped at a dark area, where the torches on the wall ended. Kitty knocked Jeff forward with his hammer.

"You first."


	4. Chapter 4 - Witty Chapter Names WOO!

"Ugh, it's so dark in here." Kitty said.

"Oh really?" Jeff replied sarcasticly. "I thought it was bright."

"No need to make fun of it."

"Sure. Whatever."

Jeff produced a fire ball and threw it at the wall. It hit the wall, lighting on a torch.

Kitty took the torch, and the two proceeded on.

"I hope we don't bump into you know who." Kitty said, looking left and right.

"Oh come on, this maze is huge. There's no one we are going to bump into."  
Suddenly, Kitty falls to the ground, bumping into a Shy Guy.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" He yelled, then he saw the two koopas.

"Oh, it's you two." He said. "Sorry, I thought it was someone else."

"What do you mean, someone else?" Kitty said, looking at the Shy Guy.

"Oh, I'm KB! I set up the pipes and while looking around, I lost my map and got stuck." the Shy Guy replied.

"Funny, a certain koopa lost a map too." Jeff said, nudging Kitty violently.

"It was your fault for slapping my hand when we were talking to that Thwomp!"

"No, it was your fault for not dodging!"

"I didn't know you were doing it!"

The two koopas began to argue.

"I'm just gonna go forward." KB replied awkwardly, walking away quickly.

Kitty sighed. "We should go forward too." he said.

Kitty was humming an annoying tune, which was from a video game.

"Doooo, doo doo doo doo, doo-doo doo, do-do-do, do do doo""

"Kitty."  
"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Kitty signed, and kept walking, Jeff following closely behind.

AUTHOR NOTE UNDER HERE.

Kookylover98, I'm glad you like my stories! I have a great time writing them and I enjoy knowing everyone else has a great time reading them!

AUTHOR NOTE DONE. OKAY YOU CAN GO HOME NOW.


	5. Chapter 5 - Now what?

The Koopa Duo exited the darkness, into a 4 way inter-section.

"Fun..." Jeff said sarcasticly.

"Eenie...Meenie...Miney..." Kitty said to himself, pointing to the ways as he said, until Jeff stopped him.

"We should go left."

"Hmm...Oh, wait." Kitty said, noticing a sign. He looked at it and read it out loud.

"Dear Maze Goers. This is the evil 4-way. Take one path, and you'll trip into lava. Take another, and you'll trip into a Mini Mushroom. Take the right one, and you can proceed alright..."

"I'm going right." Jeff said, walking to the right.

"I'm going forward, tell me if that's the right path." Kitty said, walking forward.

Kitty proceeded into the semi darkness. He stepped on a plate, firing a sound. Kitty turned around cautiously, being smacked in the face with a frying pan. Kitty stumbled backwards, and landed right next to a Mini Mushroom.

"What a lucky coincidence."

Jeff noticed the right corridor was the right way. Ironic, isn't it?

"Kitty! This is the way!" Jeff yelled, as Kitty came by.

"Alright. Let's press onwards."

Kitty and Jeff looked around. There was no possible exit to this dead end, there were lines in the wall showing there was a door, but a button needed to be pressed on the other side. As the duo turned around to try another direction, a cage slammed down, blocking the other exit.

"Well. We've got buckets of time to think of how to open that door..." Kitty said.

Jeff groaned. None of them realised a small crack on the ground next to the door.

Author Note: You can review your guesses on how to open it...if you want.


	6. Chapter 6 - Red and Green show up

Kitty paced forward and backwards, while Jeff was poking about near the floor.

"Argh, how can we get out?" Kitty said, still pacing, hammer in his hand. He was still thinking.

"Hmm...there's a small hole here..." Jeff said, poking his hand through a hole on the floor in the wall, next to the door.

Kitty's brain hatched an egg, which cracked open an idea.

"I got it!" Kitty yelled in excitement as he'd figured out the solution.

"What is it?" Jeff asked. Kitty reached into his shell and pulled out the mini mushroom he landed next to back in Chapter 5.

"Nuh-uh, no way am I eating that." Jeff protested.

Kitty groaned. "Fine." he said.

Kitty ate the mini mushroom, and became small enough to enter the hole. He looked around inside as he walked through. Once he got outside, he looked up at the red button.

"Oh, great." Kitty said to himself. "How do I hit the button?"

Kitty leaned on his**Hammer****,** wondering how he could hit the button.

"Hmm...maybe something tubey...metal...on a stick...easy to throw...plumbers carry them"

"Oh." Kitty said to himself. He aimed up, and threw his hammer into the air at the button.

The mini hammer smacked the Button, raising the door. Kitty caught the Hammer, and the Mini Mushroom wore off.

"Let's go." Kitty said to Jeff.

Kitty suddenly bumped into Mario, Jeff bumping into Luigi. The four fell down, then realised what was going on. Mario immediately slammed his Hammer on Kitty's head, making him dizzy, falling on his shell. Mario kicked Kitty by the shell, sliding him across the floor, rebounding off the wall, and towards Jeff, where the two collapsed over eachother.

"You had something to do with-a this, didn't you two!" Mario yelled at the two.

**Author Note: Lololololo, cliff hangers!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The 4 make it out!

Luigi got up first, and tried to back away. Kitty got up, and saw Luigi trying to flee, so he leaped towards him. Kitty prepared to swing his hammer onto Luigi, but another hammer knocked him away, skidding onto the ground. Kitty shook his head, and picked up his hammer, and charged for Mario, with his hammer out. The two kept swinging their hammers around, as Luigi and Jeff both watched.

Mario ducked, spun, and knocked Kitty into Jeff with his hammer, Jeff got up, and picked up Kitty's Hammer. He smacked Kitty (who was still in his shell) towards Mario, who kicked him back, knocking into Jeff, the shell went to Luigi, as he kicked it back to Jeff, hitting him again. The Two bros kept doing this until Jeff finally collapsed, and Kitty spun out of his shell, landing on top of Jeff, knocked out.

When Jeff woke up, he looked around. He knocked Kitty off of him and woke him up.

"Kitty. Get up" Jeff said, shaking Kitty.

"Ugh...what happened?" Kitty said sleepily, looking around.

"We got our butts handed to us by the Mario bros."

"Ugh...We should get out of here..." Kitty said, getting up. The two began to proceed forward.

Jeff heard noisy eating sounds from behind him. He turned around to see Kitty eating a taco.

"Kitty." he said.

"Yeah?" Kitty replied.

"Where did you get that?"

Kitty pointed behind him, where there was a food bar in the wall, run by a blue shy guy.

"Who the fuck puts a food bar in the middle of a deadly maze?" Jeff said, looking at Kitty.

Kitty shrugged. "Bowser?"

Jeff sighed.

"Can we just keep going." Kitty said, still eating his taco.

"Whatever." Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

Kitty and Jeff found the area where they came from.

"Yes! The secret entrance!" Kitty cheered.

"Awwh yeah!" Jeff said, jumping up and down.

Suddenly, two hammers knocked them both away, as Mario and Luigi both opened the secret entrance.

"Thank you!" Mario taunted, running through the secret entrance.

"Quickly, after them!" Jeff yelled, rushing into the entrance. Kitty followed behind.

When they got out, Bowser was knocked out on the floor, and the cage was open, Princess Peach missing.

"There goes another plan..." Kitty said in a dull tone.

Later, Kitty and Jeff were sitting at the table, eating some food.

"Hey Jeff?" Kitty asked, not looking up from his food.

"Yeah?" Jeff replied, not looking up either.

"What would of happened if we got stuck in the maze forever?"

Jeff just started into a window.

"I don't know."

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Pretty Long chapter, nothing better for my fan(s)! This was fun to write, like, really fun. Expect more Kitty and Jeff soon!


End file.
